1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to read/write heads used with respect to a magnetic disk, and in particular relates to the loading and unloading of such heads onto a flexible disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known prior art head loading mechanisms for a double-sided, single disk or diskette system, a wear problem is sometimes found to exist on the disk's magnetic surfaces. Severe disk wear can be caused by an insufficient control of the head loading velocity. Additional disk wear is generated because load springs which are coupled to the heads for bringing them in contact with the disk surfaces are not sufficiently matched or eventually become out of tolerance so that an uneven disk/head interface is created and a wear condition is produced.
Another recognized shortcoming of the known prior art is that in the unloaded state, only one head is withdrawn from the disk surface and one head remains stationary. Consequently, a wear problem is created by continually having one head in semi-contact with a disk surface in the unloaded position.
Finally, the prior art does not have a simple adjustment techniques which will enable a single disk system to be centered. into its normal plane of rotation. The ability to center a disk in its plane of rotation is significant during the loading operation in order that good performance may be obtained in either read/write operations.